Scenes and Snippets from a Ravager Childhood Fatherhood Part 13
by omega1979
Summary: Fatherhood Part 13. #yonduweek2018. A continuation of sweet heartfelt chapters, which i recommend you all read...this is porn between Yondu and Kragin, they are loved up and going for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all fanfiction lovers on this little blue site. Right this is part of Yondu week 2018, but it became Yondu month since the fanfiction fairy hit hard! So, the rest of the stories are in a separate chapter, giving the back story, so that is recommended titled Scenes and Snippets from a Ravager Childhood, chapters titled Monsters Under the Bed. It's a sweet tale, which leads to the porn you are about to read.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Yondu Week 2018**

 **Monsters Under the Bed Chapter 5**

Kraglin's brown eyes were full of so much trust, with the scent of the meat, and spiced oil, and candles, and Yondu took a piece of the now cooked meat in the bowel. It was meant to be eaten raw, after being frozen for a month, but either Kraglin hadn't known that, or just didn't care.

Placing the meat into his mate's mouth, Kraglin followed suit, which melted on both their tongues having been cooked with spics. Inhaling the heart of the Volrat, the meat was finished in seconds.

Then, Kraglin, letting Yondu take the lead, he took the bowl of oil, and begin to coat Kraglin's body, allowing his hands gently drizzle onto Kraglin's pale skin, as Kraglin started to wraith.

It took a few minutes, their hands gently coating with each other, covering and to Yondu's satisfaction Kraglin gave a little moan of delight when Yondu's fingers danced over Kraglin's cock.

The feel of Kraglin's sensual hand over his dense blue body caused the blood to rush down. But this was important, there were no words, just gestures. But this was sacred in the centurion tribes.

A couple enjoying each other, a month after their child had the first hunt to congratulate themselves for raising an excellent strong individual. Yondu had never done it of course, never thought he would, but it was Yondu's turn to please Kraglin for what he had done.

With a deep husky kiss, Yondu pushed Kraglin back against the rug, so his mate lay sprawled beneath him, and continued on his journey plating soft kissed and nibbles on Kraglin's pale skin.

Kraglin squirmed and moaned in response as Yondu carried on, until he reached Kraglin's absolutely magnificent cock, and slowly wrapped his mouth over it.

Kraglin gasped and squirmed with pleasure as Yondu's rough tongue sucked, stroked and teased Kraglin, whole almost jack-knifed off the rug, which caused Yondu to grin.

Kraglin, just shuddered, as he came in Yondu's mouth, who swallowed his mate's prize and grabbing a mouthful of the wine, got to work on Kraglin's ass. The spices gave it an aphrodisiac taste, and the tingling sensation so unfamiliar to Kraglin's most sensitive part, caused his arms to flail and almost scream.

"Fuck, fuck", before almost pleading "Please Yondu, I want you in me".

However, Yondu ignored this, oh he was going to take his own sweet time on Kraglin's body, alternating between sucking furiously along the shaft, and ass, and, the exquisite torture of fucking Kraglin with his mouth.

All Kraglin could do was move his hips in a rhythm in response to the actions, and moan with pleasure which was like music to Yondu's ears, as with a combination of his fingers and tongue, he began to eat out Kraglin's ass.

Think fingers, were entering him, stroking him, stretching him, a second finger was followed by a third. Kraglin's legs were wide open, trembling with pleasure, as Yondu gave his mates dick and ass equal attention, prolonging the event. Kraglin was wet and ready, almost begging in between the gasps and squeals or pain and pleasure.

Both of them were slaves to their emotions, the combined heart and the spiced oil, almost caused Yondu's gaze to blur. Oh, fuck he wanted Kraglin, every part of him. In the back of his mind, a long-dormant tribal feeling began to come to life.

Kraglin and Yondu locked eyes with each other, letting each other knew they were both ready, as Yondu brought his body over his mates, and gently pushed his hard-erect cock into Kraglin's primed and absolutely perfect ass.

This wasn't Yondu's favourite position, by no means. But he knew it was Kraglin's, and he owed him that, he owed his mate so much. Kraglin moaned, which was like music to Yondu as he moved his hips slowly, just watching the expression on Kraglin's face, feeling his shudder with each movement.

Yondu closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of his thick, dense cock entirely buried in Kraglin's ass. And found himself moving faster, Kraglin keeping up with his movement, who just writhed beneath him.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck Yondu, so good, so good". Kraglin moaned, the oil and sweat glistening on his skin, which Yondu, reached down and stroked Kraglin's. Kraglin was so slick, and the sweat pooled off Yondu's body, as he reached down and found Kraglin's cock, now standing erect and proud again and with Yondu fucking his ass, the blue Ravagers hands wrapped around his cock, and he began to stoke, in movements matching the thrusting of his hips.

Kraglin's back arched, and his hands gripped the rug, just lost in the pleasure, "More, more", Kraglin begged, while Yondu deliberately let his thrusts move faster deeper, filled with the scent and the species, begin to get lost further into the rhythm.

This was perfect, him and his mate, there was no ship, there was no one else but them, Yondu was just lost in the emotion when at his core, he felt his body twist and gasped feeling within his cock, a familiar thickening sensation.

"My knot", Yondu uttered, while Kraglin's eyes burst open, and he thrust his head back, trying to adjust to this. Yondu's cock, already magnificently big was expanding in Kraglin's body, almost ripping him apart. Quickly Yondu reached up and gathered Kraglin in his arms, flipping himself over, so Yondu was now lying on the rug, and Kraglin was above him.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck" Kraglin's gasped, and both of them tried to adjust to this, the issue now was Yondu's knot, secured in Kraglin's ass. If Yondu tried to pull out now, it would destroy Kraglin's body.

Kraglin the sweat pouring down his face and arms, placed his hands on Yondu's chest, on the pouch that once upon a time had held their son safe and secure, and moved his hips gently. Yondu in the meantime run his hands, over Kraglin's hips and pale legs which were straddling him, which were slick with sweat.

With Kraglin in control now, over Yondu's body, the Xandarian moved slowly, causing a delicious shudder through both their bodies. Kraglin was lost in the ecstasy of movement, as his thrusts grew deeper.

Kraglin just moaned in delight, and Yondu, arched his body back, just enjoying the momentum of this, his mate, doing this for him. The scent of spices on their skin mixed with the sweat and musk of their combined bodies.

"Yes, yes" Yondu moaned, a slave to his emotions while Kraglin just gaped.

"Yondu, kiss me". Kraglin demanded, causing Yondu to reach up, and let his lips meant his mate, the movement continuing.

Sweat pouring down their faces, Kraglin tasted his mate, and they both tasted salt, the movements uniting Yondu gripped his mate tightly,

Now know when each one began and ended, just lost in the ecstasy of each other when there was movement as Kraglin reached over and on the shelf pulled out a blade.

With expert movements, Kraglin slashed Yondu across the shoulder blade. Yondu just gasped, as the blade glinted in the air, as Kraglin did the same to himself then fixed his gaze upon Yondu.

"Say the words, teach me the words to say". Kraglin gasped out, still writhing on Yondu's cock.

Senses returned to Yondu for a second, as the full realisation of Kraglin's demands, met his brain.

"I can't do this, we can't do this". Yondu, manage to get out, but Kraglin even with the sweat pouring down his face had that look in his eye, that determined look.

"Yes, we can, yes, we can, and we're going to do it, or I'll never come off your dick ever again. Say the words to me Yondu".

The words formed on Yondu's tongue, soft and intimate, only used in centurial culture once with meaning, as he whispered the soft rheumatic clicks in Kraglin's ear and Kraglin's fluency in Yondu's language, was an advantage.

Kraglin effortlessly returned the words causing Yondu to become more excited as Kraglin's mouth formed the words, anyone looking would think it was meaningless yet the clicks contained the most precious words.

"I give myself to you my love, on our wedding day".

For Yondu hearing those words, word he had never said in this context, it gave him a second wind and he and Kraglin continued their assault on each other's bodies.

Their sex life, though adventures, had never been like this, as sensual waves crashed upon then bodies and Yondu wrapped his body deeper into Kraglin's. With each motion, his thrusts grew deeper, to the point he had no idea where both of them begun and ended, they were perfect together, a complete unit, and god he loved him so much.

Kraglin, thrust his head back, letting Yondu kiss and lick the mark on his body, forever linking him to Yondu, inhaling the salty taste of Kraglin's blood in his mouth.

Yondu was lost in a haze of spices, sex and the emotions coming through his body, he almost didn't notice his movements becoming faster, his hands digging into Kraglin's body, unwilling to let go.

His eyes blurred, with the sweat that was pouring down his face and his heart pounded, this was no longer a gentle possession, this was Yondu claiming everything which had been stolen, his family, his birth rites, his identity. But this was him now, every else was non-existent, and it was too late to stop now.

Mine, mine, mine, screamed Yondu in his mind, unable to stop, never hearing Kraglin's moans gave way to ragged gasps.

If Yondu was aware of causing Kraglin pain, he just couldn't stop, hunter's instincts long buried, ripped from him, came back. He was a warrior, he was a hunter, he was a man, he was a mate, a father, a lover, a leader.

Yondu was teetering at the brink, and couldn't hold it any longer, sparks flew through his body, and his headpiece blazed red with sheer bloodlust.

"Kraglin I'm coming". Yondu managed to gasp out in earnest, as Yondu lips met his mates, and finally, both of them came simultaneously.

Yondu couldn't help Kraglin's scream of pure ecstasy, which he tried to suppress with a kiss, and as came to orgasm, could feel it rushing though Kraglin's body, almost admits the taste, of sweat, spices and sex, he could practically taste his own cum in Kraglin's mouth.

Now both spent, and exhausted, Kraglin just slumped against Yondu's body, breathing heavily. His arms falling limply to the sides, as Yondu returned to his senses, Kraglin's widely beating heart, seemed to echo in Yondu's chest, but he was silent. Yondu, shook his mate to get a response, but nothing was coming out of his mouth, and his eyes were shut fast.

Immediately Yondu began to panic, what the fuck had he done?

 **To be concluded.**

 **Please review the filthiest thing I have every written xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here we go, the final chapter. Sorry, it took ages, but I really struggled to find the right balance with this one. But here we go.**

 **Yondu Week 2018**

 **Monsters Under the Bed**

 **The Final Chapter**

"Kraglin, Kraglin, there was no response from his mate, Yondu shook him, but still nothing. Urgently Yondu placed him down on the ground, his cock still embedded in his ass. Yondu could feel his heat subsiding, but it was still too big to pull out now.

"Oh shit", Yondu cursed to his still unresponsive mate, as he leaned over and grabbed some ice from the bucket, now almost melted to water, but it would have to do.

Dipping ice into Kraglin's mouth, and smearing it across his face, it took a few moments before Kraglin's eyes burst open, and he just gasped, as if all the air had been pulled from his lungs and he was trying to pull it back.

Yondu felt panicked, but all he could do was wait, as Kraglin begin to regain consciousness fully, and his chest heaved amongst the sweat dripping from his body.

"Kraglin, Kraglin" Yondu kept repeating his name, just waiting for a response, as the Xandarians brown eyes snapped open and seemed to struggle to focus for a moment before they settled on Yondu was still rubbing water over his skin.

"I'm ok, I'm ok" Kraglin managed to say, and Yondu noticed the tears, coming out of the corner of his eyes, before realising the droplets falling on Kraglin's cheeks from his own, with that Kraglin lifted his hand and brushed Yondu's face gently.

"It's ok" Kraglin kept repeating, pulling his mate towards him gently. Yondu's cock was still buried in Kraglin's ass, and he couldn't pull out until it thoroughly went down.

Yondu was sweat encrusted and the ramifications of what he had done rung in his ears. "I hurt you", he managed to say, but Kraglin only nodded. "I knew it would, I was ready for it", words meant to ease Yondu's conscience, but it wasn't working.

Holding each other tightly, they just exhaled each other's scent of spices, sweat and sex, a few minutes later Yondu felt his heat dying down and with a small not from Kraglin, pulled out carefully, leaving a trail of cum dripping from Kraglin's ass.

Yondu noticed his blue cock was purple headed and raw which matched the pounding he had done on Kraglin's body. Reaching over, and grabbing some ice cubes, Yondu pressed them to the most tender part of Kraglin's body, who just winched from the pressure.

Kraglin reached over himself to grab a bottle of beer and passed one to Yondu while motioning for him to get back to his side. Kraglin downed the bottle, and small droplets fell to the side of his mouth which Yondu was tempted to lick off.

Yondu couldn't help but notice Kraglin's stomach, ordinarily slender, bulging from Yondu's seed. If he were female, no doubt there would be a litter of babies born from this, but it would now just decompose in Kraglin's body until he was ready to get rid of it, which should have done but his mate it appeared was in no mood to move.

Lying together on the floor, the ramification of what they had done, what had just too place rung in Yondu's ears, so he turned to Kraglin needing to know the answer.

"You just married me, according to Zatoan customs, why?". After all these years, this was something Yondu needed to know

Kraglin just held that satisfied smirk on his face and propped himself up on one elbow racing a finger over Yondu's chest, and the fresh cut on his blue skin.

"When we got together, decided to become Mates, all we did was change some paperwork. I said maybe we should have a celebration like Xandarians do, and you just said no…I was happy to be with you. But I wanted more, always dreamed of a big celebration. Hrax was a shithole place to grow up, but I remember the weddings and customs. I looked up weddings for Centaurian's but knew it wasn't the right time to bring it up.

Then after Day of Thanks, you said you wanted Peter to know more, about your customs, I know it might happen. But for some reason, you never did anything about it. When I read that the before a wedding, the male has to make a grand gesture to the Tribe. Well, you skinned an animal and fed them, I know it counted".

Kraglin then shrugged but looked away for a moment. "I love you, but sometimes I want more…and now I have it". Kraglin continued tracing his wandering finger over the mark on Yondu's shoulder blade. "But all the scars on your body, this one's mine, I gave this to you. We're marked together this is it, no matter what, you're mine, and no one can change that".

Yondu took Kraglin's hand in his, and glanced over, trying to find the right words to say, he had just had the greatest shag of his entire life, but right now felt so vulnerable talking to his mate.

"Sometimes I wonder why I hold on to them, after all, they treated me like fucking shit…" Yondu's voice trailed off, caught up in the memory which he tried to repress, but instead, Kraglin just whispered "Talk to me", as if three words managed to open the floodgates.

"I was five Kraglin, the same age as Peter when my parents took me to be sold. I had seen other parent's doing the same to their kids, all older than me, taking them away and never coming back. They didn't tell me anything, I was only a kid, but when they took me, I knew it was wrong, I knew I was never coming back.

I screamed my head off, tried to run away. Always wanted to be as strong as my own father, but now I couldn't get away, he just grabbed me and pulled me while my own tribe did fuck all. I remember being taken to the ship, and the Kree was there, he took one look at me, and gave my parents some money, I have no idea how much. They just left me there, never said a damn word to me, never even said goodbye, to be. Just turned and walked away, while I just cried for them.

They never even looked back. Then I was taken abroad, and more Kree held me down and cut my fin off, threw me in a cage. I was told to forget everything, nothing mattered anymore. I was a slave, shit something I could never forget.

Fucked up isn't it, that my own Tribe thought sod all about me, and our own son has a community who would lay down their lives for him. Just as a real tribe should!"

Kraglin, just stoked Yondu's skin gently, "But you held on to everything because it's who you are, I'm still a Hraxian, and you're still you. These traditions are important, even if your basted parents can burn in hell for what they did". Comments like that about caused Yondu to smile sadly.

Kraglin just held him close, just letting Yondu get lost in his own memories, he had been a good son and loved his family, and they did that to him. Even now he couldn't explain it, and now he was a father himself he couldn't explain it.

Peter and Kraglin were his tribe, his family, No one was more important than them, "On the slave ship, they tried to make me forget everything, but I remembered everything. I held onto it for some stipe reason, never imagined id have a child to pass it on…well that changed", and he could hear Kraglin's smile.

"Yeah that did, and he's everything isn't he?" Kraglin's replied, and Yondu just gripped his mate closer.

"He really is, and so are you" Yondu cleared his breath, "I do love you, you know that Kraglin, I know I don't say it. But I do".

Kraglin, just reached up, until he was nose to nose with Yondu, "You don't need to say it, I know you do…and I love you too". Reaching over, once more he brushed his finger once again over Yondu's mark. "You're a good man, and a great dad and our son worships you. I have everything I ever wanted in life Yondu, and right now I just want to enjoy it".

Yondu mused on this for a moment before delivering his next sentence "I don't want to tell Peter, he'll tell the crew, and they would make a big deal out of it, this is just us. He knows we're married, and that's important. I'm surprised he didn't wake up",

to which Kraglin chucked. "I told him, it was according to customs that he couldn't move from the fur, and daddies were about to do something very private and special. He beloved me. God imagine if he was walked in". Something neither of them wanted to think about. How would you explain that? Yondu screwing his mate to oblivion, shit that would give their son a complex.

"Perhaps we could do something? Iztel has that cabin he's fixing up, we could go there, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, and Peter would love the lake" Kraglin said, and Yondu suddenly had the image of the MasterChef's private bolthole becoming a retreat for the Ravagers and knew it would probably happen.

"Yeah sounds, good then he thought of something. "I think Horuz and Yarovesky are going to ask to go there as well, for their first holiday too", which caused Kraglin to chuckle, "So apart from us, we have two other couples and even an adoption" a comment which caused Yondu to break away and look down on Kraglin.

"What did Iztel mention that yet". And Kraglin just gave a headshake.

"No, not yet, but he'll be adopting Proctom, one day. We all know it, but Proctom's not ready for that I think" clarified Kraglin, and Yondu settled back down.

There was silence, for a moment, and both of them just stared at the stars, feeling content.

Yondu, I know we could talk more about this, but I'm fucking tired, you married me, I don't want anything more than I have. I have you and Peter …", and with that, Kraglin, more exhausted than he had ever been, drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Kraglin was immediately snoring slightly through a nose which had been broken too many times, BUT Yondu just stared out of the stars. Go he needed a shower, but right now here in this moment was perfection.

Peter would be up in a few hours, and Yondu had to wonder if they would lie there and pretend they had just fallen asleep there for fun, which was correct or crawl into bed.

That being said, the floor was comfortably wrapped in the rug. With Kraglin next to him, Yondu just stared at the stars flying by, thinking over the night, hell the years with Kraglin, and let his eyes drift over their shared quarters.

Only a few years earlier, these four walls had only really been a place they dossed, between missions, but Kraglin had taken the time to make it their own private domicile. With pictures on every wall and a scent of family in the air.

Yondu's eyes fell on the latest image taken a few months earlier with Lizxona and his family on the beach, their night of revelations between the families, seemed to have lifted a veil who no one realised was there.

After this, they had laughed, hunted together, little Seroul and Peter loving the extra attention, and of course, all of them had gone swimming in the sea. What made the image more poignant was that Peter was on Lizxona's shoulders while Seroul, was perched on Yondu's. With Kraglin and Tyorells next to them beaming for the camera.

Yondu was surprised by the amount of trust he had for the family, and the faith they had in him. While the boys played, and their partners had caught up, Yondu was surprised what a confidant he had in Lizxona.

Both of them were warriors who had served in battle, both of them had shitty backgrounds and were devoted parents. It was strange how easy it was just to sit together and talk, and odd for Yondu since he had to be Captain, that even though Lizxona was his employer, he was also his friend.

With that though, Yondu just chucked to himself, there seemed to be a division in his life of before Peter, where he was bloodthirsty, thinking only of the missions and money, and not giving a damn about his crew and with his relationship with Kraglin always on a tentative edge.

But now, now he was a parent, aside from an incident two years earlier, his crew were loyal to him and his family, and his life was drastically different, and he loved that.

Looking out on the stars, with his mate curled in behind him, Yondu Udonta, Captain of the Ravagers was blessed.

 **The End**

 **Please review and thanks to everyone who's followed this and given me encouragement xx**


End file.
